<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sucker punch by gullapip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740260">sucker punch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip'>gullapip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes people are just overdue a good punch to the face, but newton is considerably shorter than dr. lars gottlieb. he improvises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sucker punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'I- you- I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you just-'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermann floundered as they were quite unceremoniously shoved out of the front doors by two very tall, very silent men with very large bulges where a shoulder holster might sit beneath their blazers. He was spluttering, at a loss for words and gesturing erratically in complete contrast to Newt's quiet complaining in the background over their rough treatment and his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>! -What? Yeah man, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt glances at Hermann like he's just asked him what the square root of pi was, 'no duh' clear in his raised eyebrows and pointed stare, before going back to dramatically tending for his aching phalanges. Hermann splutters a little and flaps his hand some more, like the words will come to him if he just snatches at them enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Gott</span>
  </em>
  <span>- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>punched </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>groin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt looks back at him incredulously, gesturing wildly with his free hand and talking around the scraped knuckle he was mouthing at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'He's a tall guy! Where was I supposed to hit him??'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An anguished, long suffering '</span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>' comes from Hermann's general direction while he rolls his eyes and flicks his hand at the clouds, pointedly ignoring Newt mimicking him to his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'-He could've had security shoot you back! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>where would you be, hm? Did you ever consider that, Newton? Or do you just randomly assault people the way you open your mouth and words fall out rather than </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt sounds genuinely affronted and astonished now, throwing back Hermann's name mockingly, but not unkindly, and devoting both hands to his wild gesturing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I had a totally good reason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermann</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulting </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, dude! Were you not listening to him?? I mean you told me your dad was an asshole but </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I couldn't just- how was I supposed to stand there and just listen to him talk about you like that??'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermann sighs and shuts his eyes, rubbing his hand down his face and pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I've managed to do so for three </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Newton, it is really not that difficult.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt's expression turns furiously insistent and he shouts at the pavement before them like it's personally told him the earth was flat and kaiju were nothing but overhyped Godzillas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I think that's three decades too long and he was way overdue for a suckerpunch to his dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermann's face turns bright red in response and he stares resolutely at the pavement as well, shouting back a fair bit louder than he means too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you please kindly stop talking about my father's penis</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several other pedestrians pause to stare at them, one woman looks scandalized and covers her oblivious child's ears with her hands, while the two men freeze up and glance nervously around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Uh...'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermann clears his throat quickly and mumbles toward his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Er. Yes, well. I think it's time to leave, Newton.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt nods readily and begins walking before he's even finished his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeaaah, let's- let's do that.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're both quiet now, and remain that way until they've settled into pair of plastic subway seats on the line that will take them home. Hermann breathes easier, thinking they may just make it back without further incident, until Newt leans in and murmurs with mostly genuine confusion in Hermann's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'...So, do you just want me to not talk about your dad's penis or like, everybody's but yours?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>NEWTON</span>
  </em>
  <span>-!'</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>